


Always and Forever

by CharliP1989



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliP1989/pseuds/CharliP1989
Summary: Originally posted on my Tumblr ryjo-92.  Oak and his girlfriend have a rough day at the office.
Relationships: Okieriete Onaodowan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Always and Forever

It started off as a quiet morning. My boyfriend had already left for rehearsal and I was getting ready to leave for work. He’s an actor and I teach high school history. He would frequent my classroom often when it came time to learn about US history; he originated a role in a small production called Hamilton. Although I’m Canadian, I made a point to teach my students as much about American history as I could. It not only opened their eyes to the world, but it helped me study for the citizenship test that I planned on taking.

I put the papers I was grading in my bag and grabbed my keys when my phone rang. I didn’t recognize the number. Normally I didn’t answer unknown phone calls, but something compelled me to answer.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Is this Sophia Prescott?” A gruff voice questioned.

“Yes, this is she. Who am I speaking to?”

“You don’t need to know who I am. There’s someone who wants to speak to you though,”

I heard a chair scrape across the floor, items crashing and a struggle.

“Soph? It’s me”

“What the hell is going on? Are you alright? Who is that guy,” I rambled before he spoke again.

“Listen baby, the set has been taken over. We’re being held hostage. It doesn’t look good for us to get out. I have no idea who these people are or why they’re targeting us. They told us they’d call one person we’d want to say goodbye to. You’re mine. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. You’ve made these past few years of my life worth living,” he sniffled. “There’s a ring in the cabinet under the stairs. It’s the Cartier you always dreamed of. Keep it with you. Wear it. Sell it. Just know I love you, Sophia Jade Prescott. Always and forever, baby.”

I sobbed. “I love you too. So fucking much. You come back to me, you hear?”

“That’s enough. Goodbye Ms. Prescott, too bad you’ll never be a Mrs.,” the line went dead.

I felt my legs give way and I fell to the floor. Why would someone hold a film set hostage? I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed in them. I have never felt so helpless in my life. There was nothing I could do to save him, to save his colleagues. I picked my phone back up to call 911 when I heard loud knocks on my door.

“Sophia Prescott!? I’m Detective Nicholl with Toronto Police. I’m here regarding the situation at Harbourfront Studios and your boyfriend Okieriete. Would you please open the door?”

I froze. What if it was a trap by the same people who had Oak.

“How do I know you’re not one of them?”

I heard him chuckle on the other side of the door. “I’m here with Officer Nicole Lancaster. My badge number is 46738 and hers is 98737. We have squad car 2038 outside on the corner. I’m going to slide my badge and my business card through your mail slot now. Please check it over and google me if you need to. We just want to help you, Sophia.”

I heard the badge hit the floor with a thud. I scrambled across the floor and grabbed it. It felt like lead in my hands. I took my phone and googled the number and name. Detective Adrian Nicholl was a well-respected detective who worked as a cop for longer than I’ve been alive. He was well versed in hostage situations and spent a brief time in SWAT. Feeling like I could trust him, I opened the door.

“Google hasn’t wronged me yet. Also, you pronounced his name right.” I handed him back his badge.

He stepped inside. Officer Lancaster stayed outside guarding the door. We moved to the dining room and sat at the table.

“Here is what we know so far. Six armed men and three women arrived at the studio at approximately 7am. They posed as extras for the shoot today and their names were already on the list. Four of them obtained costumes and joined the morning meeting. The others took control of the security centre and took out any guards onsite. Being held in the meeting are the stars of the show, the producers, and directors,”

“Why would they take a set hostage though? I don’t understand that part.”

“We have it narrowed down that they are all genuine actors who got passed up for roles in this production. Apparently, this all stems with the director and casting manager. The actors are just leverage,” He sighed. “I’m here to bring you down to the set. Please grab anything you would need for the day as well as a change of clothes for your boyfriend,”

“Why would I bring clothes for him? He said he doesn’t think they’re going to make it out alive,”

“We’re going to do everything we can to not have that happen. He’ll probably want a change of clothes after he’s checked out by medics and probably doctors at the hospital. Typically, victims want to rid themselves of what they were wearing at the time of the incident,” He smiled sympathetically.

I ran upstairs to our room and grabbed the first things of his I saw; a pair of sweatpants, an Oakland shirt from Daveed, and his Hamilton cast sweater. Stopping at the cabinet on my way down, I grabbed the signature red Cartier ring box and stuffed it in my pocket.

We drove to the studio in relative silence. The radio was turned low so I couldn’t hear any of the incoming transmissions from the negotiation. I wiped tears from my cheeks that I didn’t even know had fallen. I prayed to whatever god that would answer that Oak and his team would be safe and unharmed.

Pulling up to the studio looked like something out of a movie itself. If you could think of a first responder vehicle to be present it was there. There were police dogs present and ready to attack. Officer Lancaster led me over to a trailer and had me wait inside. She said someone will come find me when they have Oak rescued.

I sat and I waited. I paced and I waited. I held his sweater up to my face and breathed in his scent every time I felt myself panic. It felt like hours. It had only been minutes. 

The door flew open and an officer stepped in. It was time to see Oak.

The officer escorted me across the parking lot to a medical triage tent. The scene was horrific. So much blood, so much pain. I was led to the back corner where he sat on a stretcher. His vitals were being monitored and oxygen was being supplied by a mask. He didn’t look visibly injured but he did look like he was in shock.

“Oak? Okieriete? Are you alright?” I quietly asked, placing my bag at the foot of the stretcher.

He looked up and met my eyes. As if coming out of a trance, he grabbed me in a hug and started sobbing. I held him just as hard; relishing the feeling of being in his arms. I felt his face, his arms, his chest trying to find an injury after finding a spot of blood on his shirt.

“I’m not hurt,” he rasped out. “it’s not my blood. They didn’t hurt any of us. The blood belongs to one of the attackers. Why would they even want to do something like this?”

“Because they’re starving actors down on their luck. Hardship makes a man do crazy things. As long as you’re ok that’s all I care about. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you died,”

He smiled and kissed my forehead, “hopefully we’ve got another sixty years together. If you’ll have me that is,”

I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and held it up. “Well, you see. I’ve got a ring in my hand that’s not on my finger yet. If that’s your proposal I say hell yes!”

Oak let out a hearty laugh. “I had it all planned actually. We were gonna go to Disney World and get engaged. Under the magnolia trees at your favourite resort. Have your parents and my family come and everything.” He took the ring out and slid it on my finger.

I kissed him passionately. “Well, you can totally do that. I’ll just wear it now for safe keeping,”

We cuddled together on the stretcher until they loaded him into the ambulance. I took my spot back against his chest once he was settled. I had no plans on letting him go. If a hostage situation couldn’t separate us, I can’t wait to see what the world will try next.


End file.
